Normal
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Freddie Benson wondered if there was a new definition of normal. SamFreddie.


**A/N: This was going to be something else, but seriously, I saw iKiss, not once but twice, and I'm in the most spazzed out state ever! So, in honor of that, here's my second iCarly drabble. I hope I grasped the characters well enough, so without further ado, I give you my second reflective iCarly piece. **

**Disclaimer: Dan Schenider practically made Seddie canon. Yes, I love you, Dan.**

**Music: "Fall For You" – Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

**Normal **

Freddie Benson wondered if there was a new definition of normal.

For example, in Seattle, it was normal for it to pour rain. It was normal for lightning to streak the grey sky while the thunder rumbled before releasing a crash-boom combination. He knew it was never normal for Spencer to embody what normal itself was, because it wouldn't be normal. It was normal for Freddie to crush on Carly Shay, after all, she was pretty, smart and a good person. He liked Carly, and he was sure as he loved fencing and did it against his mother's wishes. It was normal for his mother to make sure he was vaccinated, injected, immunized and a whole bunch of other things that made Freddie feel quite uncomfortable – getting a needle in the left butt cheek was way up there. He would have believed that if one had asked him that last week.

Now, a week and forty-five minutes later, Freddie sat there on the fire escape wondering what normal was. Was it normal to even have such a ludicrous, way out there, preposterous idea such as kissing Sam just to get it over with? Knowing her, she would have shoved him off of the fire escape, probably breaking both arms and plenty of other bones.

After all, it was Sam for crying it out loud. It would hurt, and probably kill him but it was normal and expected. It was expected for Sam to argue with him, make him feel frustrated and slightly fearful of his life all at once.

It was normal for Freddie and Sam for rally words and insults at each other, back and forth. It was a cycle that was so normal, until Carly intervened, or the inhabitants of the Shay's fridge went airborne, and landed somewhere on Freddie's face – when they had been notified about the iWeb Awards in Japan, it was a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

"You got a little – "

Freddie sighed, chocolate in his eye, and cut Carly off with a nonchalant and covered annoyance in his tone, "I see it."

And there was the devious glint in Sam's blue eyes, and the self-satisfied smirk to match.

Last week, it was cold jello down his shirt.

But this semi-apologetic Sam was so different that Freddie almost had to do a double take. Of course, Freddie had to believe that even she came with a conscious, after blurting to the entire world that he hadn't had his first, real kiss yet. He watched iCarly on the fire escape, courtesy of an excellent Wi-Fi connection, and truly actually, really admired Sam for her bravery.

A real conversation. An awkward collision of brown and blue, the resolve to be other's first kiss, so that it was over and done with, and they could back to hating each other, arguments and pranks more heated. It wasn't normal for Freddie to have Sam sit so close to him without the intention of violence on her mind.

None of it was typical. It wasn't routine.

It was an unexpected cog thrown in the mechanism that was the complex relationship of Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett.

"Well," she looked at him, and almost sounded expectant, while trying to suppress the blush rising to her face. "Lean."

Soft lips collided, and then everything changed.

Freddie pressed his lips to Sam's, unsure of what to do, his brain screaming at him – screaming at him that the girl he was kissing was indeed the Sam. The same mean, abrasive, I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-handcuffing-me-to Gibby, champion-fridge-raider Sam. His heart jumped into his throat when he swore she was kissing him back, and when he pulled away, there was just awkward silence.

And a whole bunch of feelings and emotions, running through his brain. Carly was a dream, someone he would never get to have, only to awoken by the reality of kissing Sam.

In normal circumstances, he would have given into those endless tick baths before the thought even crossed his mind. Honestly, it was either laugh at the very prospect or lose his mind, and wonder what was wrong with him.

However, this wasn't normal, and Freddie found himself being strangely compliant but frazzled all at once.

"That was…nice"

" Nice," the blonde added, voice sounding strangled. "Good work."

"Thanks, you too," he replied, immediately and tried with all of his might to keep his gaze on his shoes, before he looked at her and caught her attention. "Hey."

Sam turned around, and actually listened before Freddie gave her the smallest of smiles, "I hate you."

"Hate you too."

And Freddie found himself, watching her go through the window and walk away.

Now, after contemplating all everything that transpired, Freddie came to the conclusion that the idea of normal would be very hard to grasp.

Because honestly, since when was it normal for Sam to walk away, leaving a bowl of meatballs behind? Letting go of one sigh, he thought the best about tonight was they _weren't_ fighting, despite what normalcy called for.

Freddie sort of appreciated that. But he'd never tell.

* * *

**A/N: Here's my attempt at grasping Freddie and his thoughts on this. It's only my second time writing iCarly, so I hope I did well enough. If you guys want it, I can do a Sam piece to this one because I've always wanted to try my hand at writing Sam. So, if you guys tell me you want it, I might just do it. I hope you enjoy, and feedback would be nice. **

**Oh, and I hereby christen Jan 3. SEDDIE DAY! Happy Belated Seddie Day!**

**-Erika**


End file.
